The Legend of Zelda: A Legend's Tale
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a Legend of Zelda story (my version) the story that no one has heard before (the story's just like the lion king)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about what I believe hos the Legend of Zelda series started (my opinion!) that has never been told before!**

It has taken place in a castle of Hyrule, the sun was rising as the sky was turning to bright blue as the king send his knights to announce that he has a new heir to the throne and everyone gathered around the castle at dawn they were busy. Everyone was waken when they heard the news in Hyrule castle that a new heir to the king and queen was born.

 _On the day I came to the planet, and I was welcomed. There's more to be, then I can see. I am here now welcome me world!_

 _There's new life ahead of me, I want to get through it to be one of world's greatest princes to queen, there's sun rolling by, through the sapphire sky. On the endless circle._

 _It's the circle of life! and it moves us all, with everything to guide us through with faith and love. And I found my place, on the earth with everyone else in the circle. The circle of life._

The king of Hyrule looked at his wife holding a new princess who was born, her name was princess Zelda. Her mother was holding the triforce of wisdom which she'll one day pass it on to the daughter someday, the queen handed her daughter to the king as he and the queen went to the balcony to show everyone in Hyrule castle walls "I have a daughter, princess Zelda of Hyrule!" everyone clapped and cheered for the king and queen's new daughter who will one day take the queen's place in the throne.

 _It's the circle of life! and it moves us all, with everything to guide us through with faith and love. And I found my place, on the earth with everyone else in the circle. The circle of life._

A few days later in the woodland village that is not far from the castle of Hyrule, Link's father was outside his house waiting for the midwife to come out and let him know when he is allowed in, his wife is giving birth to his child and he sounded like he couldn't get any excited than he is now. Then a cry was heard, the midwife stood out from the door to the house "You may go in and see your wife, and son." she said to him. Link's father ran into his house and sat beside his wife holding his child in her arms "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked him "He sure is."

 _Here he is, I am Link. There's nowhere I rather be._

 _Here he is, name me Link. So I can make our dreams come true._

Link's father had remember his father once told him the song about his name when he was born "I think we should name him Link." "Link? where have you heard of that name?" Link's mother asked her husband "My grandfather's name is Link, so I wanted our son to be named father my grandfather." Link's father kissed his wife as she looked at him "I really like that name." Link's mother looked at her son, he looks just like his father blond hair with his mother's eyes "Someday, Link will have the triforce of courage." the father knew that he will someday pass his triforce of courage to his son and will one day to be chosen to marry the princess of Hyrule.

 _It's a new world to me, I am the new start. To change lives and make them as happy as I would be, here he is. I wished that I knew when I was going to be in the world, by why did I not know everything? please teach me, I want to know._

One day in Ganondorf's castle, he looked grumpy like he has always has been "Life's not fair isn't it?" he talked to a rat which he picked up from the ground "I wish I had the triforce of wisdom, I was next in line." he growled in anger "But now that the princess will have it one day, I wish there was the one to be next in line for the triforce of wisdom." then Link's father came in "Ganondorf." he said as Ganondorf put the rat down and looked at Link's father "Why, isn't the king and queen's friend." he said "Your son and your wife are friends with them." "You have missed the day the birth of princess Zelda."

"That was a few days ago?" Ganondorf forgot all about that because he dislikes the people in Hyrule so that's why no one ever goes to his castle but Link's father and the king or Hyrule "I have wanted to get a hold of the triforce of wisdom until the little princess was born." Ganondorf said in a wicked way "That little princess is the king and queen's daughter, and you will never have the triforce of wisdom." Ganondorf stood up "I shall never let her get anywhere near your son." "Don't you turn your back on me Ganondorf, she will marry my son someday." Link's father jumped in front of Ganondorf and growled at him "Is that a challenge?" "Calm down father of Link, your son will one day challenge me." Link's father left Ganondorf's castle, from now on Link and Zelda are not allowed to Ganondorf's castle.

After a few years passed and Link was 6 years old, he was into adventures like his father, he woke up early in the morning as he ran to his sleeping mother and father "Daddy wake up." Link jumped on his parent's bed "Why does he always does that like his father?" his mother asked in her sleep "Because he is my son." he replied "Dad, come on." Link pouted as he shook his father awake "You said you would take me." Link's father woke up and saw his son's pouting face, it sounded like he couldn't wait any longer "Alright Link, I'm up." Link's father got dressed and so did his mother as Link and his father went to the castle walls of Hyrule.

"See this Link, that is Hyrule castle." Link's father told him "Wow." Link said in amazed look on his face "I wonder who lives here." "That castle my son," Link's father began as he and Link entered the Hyrule castle walls "Is the castle of Hyrule, ruled by a king and queen, they have a daughter and one day Link. The sun will set on their time here and will rise as the princess as future queen and the future king." "Will I be chosen to marry the princess dad?" Link asked "Maybe one day you will Link, and someday the princess will have the triforce of wisdom and when the sun sets on my time here Link. You'll have the triforce of courage." Link saw the people inside Hyrule castle walls working hard for money.

"I hope I get to meet the princess someday." "You will today Link." Link's father smiled as the king of Hyrule was armed and ready "Sir, Ganondorf's are in the woodland village. We must get there." "Stay here Link." his father said as he and the king of Hyrule ran to take care of Ganondorf "Can I come dad?" "No Link, it's too dangerous." his father said as they were not in the castle walls, meanwhile Link went inside Hyrule castle to see his mother and the queen of Hyrule with princess Zelda "Hello there princess." "What's your name?" the princess asked "I'm Link, what's your name?" the princess smiled "My name's Zelda, princess of Hyrule." Link's mother pulled Link to her as she brushed his hair, Link never liked that "Mom!" her groaned as his mother brushed his hair "You're messing up my hair!" Link groaned again as his mother was done brushing his hair.

"Link, brushing your hair isn't bad. I just wanted you to have nice hair for the princess." his mother pointed at Zelda's mother brushing her hair and Zelda's being really still "See Link, look at Zelda. She's not as wiggly as you while her hair is being brushed." Link looked at his mom "Can we go now please?" he asked "Mom, can I go play with Link?" Zelda asked her mother as the queen looked at Link's mother "What do you think?" "Please?!" Link and Zelda said at the same time "It's alright with me, as long as you both stay together." Link's mother told them as they left Hyrule castle walls.

 **Chapter** **2 preview**

 **Link and Zelda were hanging out together in the woods "Man Zelda, one day when I become king you'll be my queen and we'll rule Hyrule together. Just the two of us." Link sighed "I hope I marry you too Link, you're so cute." Zelda giggled as Link's face went red on his cheeks when Zelda said the word "cute" Link looked at Zelda he smirked "Oh you." Link jumped on Zelda as Zelda pined Link to the ground "Ha!" she said "Try to pin me, because I've pined you!" Zelda laughed as Link pushed Zelda off of him "Hey let me up." Link said as he tried to pin Zelda to the ground, but Zelda pined him down again "Ha! you think you're tough than me." she thought as Zelda and Link then realized they were near Ganondorf's Castle. Their parents said that they are not allowed to go there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Zelda were hanging out together in the woods "Man Zelda, one day when I become king you'll be my queen and we'll rule Hyrule together. Just the two of us." Link sighed "I hope I marry you too Link, you're so cute." Zelda giggled as Link's face went red on his cheeks when Zelda said the word "cute" Link looked at Zelda he smirked "Oh you." Link jumped on Zelda as Zelda pined Link to the ground "Ha!" she said "Try to pin me, because I've pined you!" Zelda laughed as Link pushed Zelda off of him "Hey let me up." Link said as he tried to pin Zelda to the ground, but Zelda pined him down again "Ha! you think you're tough than me." she thought as Zelda and Link then realized they were near Ganondorf's Castle. Their parents said that they are not allowed to go there.

"Woah." they both said when they looked at Ganondorf's castle "This is the place where our parents said not to do." Link laughed "We could get into big trouble." Zelda laughed as she and Link went inside Ganondorf's castle "I know Zelda, I think that I can fight Ganondorf myself." Link said "Ha!" Zelda said again "You think you can fight Ganondorf? show me." Zelda said as Link and Zelda kept walking when Ganondorf appeared.

"Well what do we have here? Link and Zelda, so nice to see you here again." he chuckled "You let us go!" Zelda shouted "Why don't you want to stay for a party?" he thought "No thanks, we need to go now!" Link and Zelda ran as fast as they can to get out of Ganondorf's castle when they were both cornered "Now I have you both now." Ganondorf said as Link's father fought him and looked at Ganondorf's eyes "How dare you go after my son and the princess of Hyrule again." he said as Ganondorf let Link's father and his son along with Zelda.

"Dad, I..." Link was then cut off by his father "You disobeyed me." Link's father said as Link and Zelda started walking behind Link's father "I thought you were able to fight by yourself." Zelda sighed, while in the meadows at sun set Link's father saw the queen of Hyrule "Queen of Hyrule." Link's father said "Yes sir?" she asked "Take your daughter home, I'll deal with my son." Link's father said as Link frowned as the queen came towards Zelda and picked her up "Come on Zelda." the queen left with her daughter as Link watched as Zelda with the queen disappeared "Link!" his father called as Link slowly walked towards his father, Link looked at his father once he got to his father.

"Link I am very disappointed with you." Link's father growled "But I..." "You could have been killed, you disobeyed me. And what was worse? you put Zelda in danger." he added, Link frowned "I was just trying to see if I can fight by myself like you." "I only fight when I have to, Link. Fighting by yourself doesn't mean, you go looking for trouble." "But dad, you're not scared of anything." Link said, but Link's father was scared when he was fighting Ganondorf "I was today." Link's father sighed "You were?" Link didn't know that his father was scared today "Yes. I thought I might lose you." "Oh, guess adults can get scared too uh?" Link's father nodded "But do you know what?" "What?" Link began "I bet Ganondorf was more scared than you." Link smiled.

"That's because no one messes with your dad." Link's father grabbed his son and hugged him "Come here you." Link wiggled free as he and his father started to play around until Link's father was on his back, Link was on his father's stomach and looked at his father "Dad?" he asked "Yeah?" "We're pals right?" Link asked in a friendly tone "Yeah Link, we are." "And we'll always be together right?" Link asked as Link's father looked at him "Link, let me tell you something what my grandfather told me. Look at the stars," Link looked at the stars in the night sky, he could see all of the stars "Many kings and queens of Hyrule of the past, look down on us from those stars. Just remember Link, whenever you are feeling alone just remember that all the kings and queens of Hyrule are always there to guide you, and so will I."

Link was 8 years old and so was Zelda when the queen of Hyrule was going on a boat trip with Link's mother and father, the queen was packed and ready to go "See you in a couple of weeks mother." Zelda hugged her mother, the queen looked at her daughter "Zelda, I want you to have this." the queen passed on her triforce of wisdom to Zelda "In case if I don't return, you now have the triforce of wisdom to go on." the queen said, then Zelda hugged her mother again "I love you mommy!" she said, Zelda was so happy that she got the triforce of wisdom from her mother, meanwhile at Link's house in Woodland village "Link, I'll give you this." Link's father pulled out his triforce of courage "In case if me and mommy don't return, you have the triforce of courage to go on." Link's father said as Link gave his mother and father a goodbye hug.

A couple of weeks later Link was with Zelda and they were in the water in a lake which was near the meadow, they were both waiting for Zelda's mother and Link's parents to come home from their boat trip "I can't wait to see my mom and dad again Zelda, I'm proving to my father that I am taking very good care of the triforce of courage." "Mommy will be so happy that I am taking care of the triforce of wisdom." Zelda said as Link's uncle and the king of Hyrule came to the children, they were frowning "What's the matter uncle?" Link asked "Father are you ok?" Zelda asked "Link and Zelda, we have very sad news." "What happened?" Link asked "A bad storm happened on the boat ride, and the queen of Hyrule is dead." "Oh no...No..." Zelda started to cry as she hugged her father as a tear rolled from the king's face "Are my parents ok?" Link asked his uncle.

"Sadly Link, your mother and father have also died in the storm." his uncle said Link grew sad, Zelda was more sad than Link. He ran into the water "Help! Somebody! Anybody!" Link cried "Help..." Link started to cry, he hugged his uncle as the sad day rose on and the funeral of the queen of Hyrule and Link's parents were inside Hyrule castle walls "The queen of Hyrule died on that day when she was with Link's father and mother, the queen helped us stop Ganondorf. She was a mother of Zelda, and she did allot for us. If it wasn't for her, Ganondorf would have taken over Hyrule." Link cried harder than ever but Zelda was worse than Link "Link's parents were kind and sweet to Link, they helped us allot for when we are in needed. And if it wasn't for them, Ganondorf would have taken over Woodland."

After the funeral Link's uncle took Link to a village called yellow stone which was a day walk from Hyrule castle and Zelda was now living with her father, Link and Zelda were separated from each other. It was the only way for Link to be safe from Ganondorf, Link was lonely every day missing his best friend Zelda. But Link gotten over his parents death within a couple of months, he has forgot about his parents and he focus on his uncle and he started growing up with his uncle even he was living with him.

 **Chapter 3 preview**

 **One day in Hyrule castle, it was a couple years later after the queen of Hyrule's death and Link's parents's death. Zelda has grown up to be a adult, at age of 19. The king looked at his daughter "Zelda, you have grown up so fast." "I sure have father." Zelda looked at her father, something popped up in her mind "I wonder what happened to Link?" the king sighed "I don't know Zelda, people in Woodland said he is dead." Zelda was about to cry, but she kept her tears back _Link is still alive, isn't he? I have a feeling he is alive and is walking back to Hyrule castle to see me again._ "I think he is alive father, can I go find him?" the king looked at his daughter "It's too dangerous for you to go alone, Ganondorf might kidnap you." Zelda had a plan that she knew it will work and no one will know it, it was something that her motehr did years ago when she was her age.**


	3. Chapter 3

One day in Hyrule castle, it was a couple years later after the queen of Hyrule's death and Link's parents's death. Zelda has grown up to be a adult, at age of 19. The king looked at his daughter "Zelda, you have grown up so fast." "I sure have father." Zelda looked at her father, something popped up in her mind "I wonder what happened to Link?" the king sighed "I don't know Zelda, people in Woodland said he is dead." Zelda was about to cry, but she kept her tears back _Link is still alive, isn't he? I have a feeling he is alive and is walking back to Hyrule castle to see me again._ "I think he is alive father, can I go find him?" the king looked at his daughter "It's too dangerous for you to go alone, Ganondorf might kidnap you." Zelda had a plan that she knew it will work and no one will know it, it was something that her mother did years ago when she was her age.

One early in the morning before the sun rise, Zelda got to the gates of Hyrule castle, she walked out without having anyone see her. She looked in the sky "I'll find you Link, no matter where you are now. I will find you." Zelda kept walking and only looked back at Hyrule castle until it was out of sight. The far she got the more tired she grew, Zelda fell to the grass in the meadow as she looked at the sky, her mother's ghost was appearing _"Don't give up Zelda, trust your heart."_ Zelda got up and saw her mother's ghost "Mother?" she asked _"Link is still alive, I've been watching over you through out the years since my death. I have a feeling that he is still alive, you should never give up."_ Zelda looked closer at her mother's ghost "How are you still with me even we can't see?" Zelda asked _"In spirit I can see you, and we can see each other's life and soul."_ "I won't give up mom, I will never give up until I find Link."

 _"Now Zelda, remember who you are. You are my daughter, you must take place as queen of Hyrule. Link is the rightful king and husband for you."_ Zelda's mother's ghost slowly faded away as the sun beam hit the clouds as Zelda knew she had to keep going so Zelda kept walking "I'll do this for you mother, I will find Link and I will be sure to bring him back to Hyrule." Zelda said, she was feeling glad for herself for going to find Link, no matter how far she goes, there is always hope. She is hoping that Link is still alive.

Meanwhile walking down the meadow Link is all grown up too, he is now walking back to Hyrule castle, he is hopping that Zelda is still able to be with for the rest of his life, he was wearing a green elf hair and tights like his father did years ago. Link was day dreaming about what will Zelda look like at the same age as he right now. It wasn't long until Link heard something that made him turn around as if he thought he heard something, then he saw a adult princess pined him to the ground. It took Link a good few seconds to know who the princess was, it was Zelda. His best friends from his childhood, Link and Zelda were eye to eye Link had to say something before Zelda could even think about hurting him "Zelda?"

Zelda then snapped out of hurting Link when she notice, that Link remembered her name. Zelda got off of Link as he got up from being on the ground when Zelda pined him "Who are you?" Zelda asked, Link was hopping that Zelda didn't forget about him, even it has been a couple of years since they parted each other. Link had to do something to get Zelda to realize it is Link "It's me, Link." Link started "Link?" Zelda asked as Link nodded, Zelda then realized it was Link her best friend "Oh my gosh!" Zelda ran towards Link giving him a hug, Link returned the hug "I've missed you so much!" she shouted in happiness "I've missed you too Zelda." Link smiled at his best friend, he had both of his hands on Zelda's waist.

"I fought we would never see each other again." Zelda said "Because everyone inside the Hyrule castle walls are thinking that you are dead, my father thinks you're dead." Link knew they were thinking about that, but Zelda did not think that "But wait til he sees me Zelda, and all the other people in Hyrule castle. They'll prove you right about me being alive." Link smiled as he kissed Zelda's forehead "What are you doing here?" "My uncle was too busy wanting to take me here, so I left on my own to see you." Link held Zelda's hands "And what are you doing here Zelda?" "I've left the castle to find you Link, I had a feeling that you would be alive." Zelda smiled "And I'll take you back to the castle." Link smiled at Zelda as she blinked at him "I'll keep you safe forever, no one will ever some between us." Link pulled Zelda to his arms.

 _Can they feel, the love tonight? it's the peace is here tonight. No fear, no harm and no danger. It's a safe place to be._

From sun set to night Zelda and Link were falling in love, they held hands as they walked together; in the meadow they did and Link kept Zelda safe from Ganondorf. Link and Zelda rolled down a hill together and Link finally for the first time pined Zelda to the ground, Zelda kissed Link's cheek as he looked at Zelda. She mad a sexy smile, then they got up and pulled each other in a hug "There's always a easy way to say this Link, I love you." Zelda said as Link kissed her cheek.

 _So many things to tell her, but what should I start? the truth about my past? Not! she'll get angry with me._

Link and Zelda then cuddled and snuggled allot as birds at night flew around them "Link, promise me that you will always stay with me." Zelda said "I'll never leave you Zelda, because you are my best friend than any other." Link and Zelda danced around the moon light as the moon shined over them.

 _He loves me? I didn't know he would, but since I love him from my childhood, I bet he likes me too._

Link and Zelda held each other as close as they can as Zelda got to his ear "No one can stop us, from falling in love." she said "No one will come between us for Love Zelda, I'll keep you safe for as long as I can."

 _Can they feel, the love tonight? it's the peace is here tonight. No fear, no harm and no danger. It's a safe place to be._

 _Can they feel, the love tonight? one of them didn't look to far, stealing through. The nights are searching, love is where they are._

 _Stealing through, the nights are searching, a truth for you and me._

Soon from sunset to night, in the meadow by a lake where Zelda and Link sat together watching the moon rise from the lake "Isn't this such a romantic night Link?" Zelda asked "It sure is Zelda," Link smiled as he sat closer to Zelda as he wrapped his arms around Zelda "I love you Zelda." he whispered as he kissed her cheek "I love you too Link." Zelda and Link never want to be away from each other again, as Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck as they closed their eyes as Zelda pulled Link over for a kiss as their lips touched each other, the kiss lasted for a few minutes until they broke the kiss "I've always wanted to kiss you Link, because ever since we were kids you were cute," Zelda said as Link smiled as his face went red "And you are also handsome." Zelda smiled as Link pushed Zelda playfully.

"Oh you!" Link replied "You were beautiful when we were kids, and now you are the most beautiful princess I have ever met." Link and Zelda laid down beside each other as they looked at the stars in the night sky, then Zelda saw a shooting star "Link look!" Zelda pointed at the sky "Did you see that shooting star?" Link saw the shooting star too "I saw 2 more of them." he said "My father said this to me when I was little, that when you see a shooting star; it means a soul that went to heaven have found peace and it means that they will always watch over you," Zelda said "That means; my mother and your parents are in heaven with the stars and clouds every day and night. They're watching over us until our time comes to join them." Link looked at Zelda "Wow, my uncle didn't believe anything like that. But I can believe in you." Zelda smiled, Link has been caring about her since her childhood, soon Zelda fell asleep with Link wrapping his arms around his best friend as he fell asleep too.

 **Chapter 4 preview**

 **The sun was rising and Link woke up to see the sun rising and the sky getting brighter, Zelda woke up by Link's movements "Morning sunshine." he said to her "Morning handsome." Zelda replied as she kissed Link's forehead "You're my favorite men than any other in Hyrule." Link felt special to Zelda, he had a feeling that he will soon be betrothed to Zelda "I bet your father's worried about you being out here all alone." "Link, we better get back to Hyrule Castle, I will tell my father that you are still alive." Zelda said as she and Link got up "Come on Zelda," Link said "I'll take us home." Link smiled as he and Zelda started walking back to Hyrule castle.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was rising and Link woke up to see the sun rising and the sky getting brighter, Zelda woke up by Link's movements "Morning sunshine." he said to her "Morning handsome." Zelda replied as she kissed Link's forehead "You're my favorite men than any other in Hyrule." Link felt special to Zelda, he had a feeling that he will soon be betrothed to Zelda "I bet your father's worried about you being out here all alone." "Link, we better get back to Hyrule Castle, I will tell my father that you are still alive." Zelda said as she and Link got up "Come on Zelda," Link said "I'll take us home." Link smiled as he and Zelda started walking back to Hyrule castle.

While walking back to Hyrule castle, Link was walking beside Zelda, never leaving her alone. As if he was thinking that Ganondorf might kidnap Zelda or at least try to hurt her or Link, Zelda then felt pain within her "Zelda, are you ok?" Link was worried that Ganondorf might have cursed her while she was on her way to find Link "I'm alright Link, I'm just tired from walking." "Do you want me to carry you?" Link asked, Zelda was amazed that Link was offering her a ride back to Hyrule castle "Sure Link, are you strong?" she asked as Link picked Zelda up and carried her in his arms "I'm strong Zelda, it would take more than that to bring me down." he said as he walked while caring Zelda in his arms.

When they got to Hyrule castle walls, they walked in as the people in Hyrule castle walls saw Zelda, everyone was shocked to see Zelda who has brought Link back "Everyone's so shocked to see us Link." Zelda said as Link put her back on her feet again, after all Link's arms are tired of caring Zelda to Hyrule castle. They walked inside the castle to see the king in his throne "Father, I'm home!" Zelda ran up to her father and gave him a hug "Zelda! I've missed you so much. We all thought that we would never see you again, I've been looking for you yesterday all day and never found you." Link looked at Zelda's father "I've brought her home, your majesty." Link bowed to the king of Hyrule.

The king had to make announcement "My daughter has came home to Hyrule castle safely with Link from Woodland, who will be marrying the princess!" Link and Zelda looked at each other and smiled, they will soon become husband and wife within a while. Link and Zelda had a blast that night, they did dancing and they had their time together, when the party was over Zelda and Link took a walk through the garden of Hyrule castle "Link, I am so glad you came back to me." "I'm just as happy as you are, for having me back Zelda. You have grown allot." Zelda looked down at the pond with Link, they looked at their reflection of the water "I sure have changed, so did you." "I have changed allot since we've left from being near each other." Link said.

"But we will not let that happen again Link, for now on we stay together as a team. And we'll fight through anything that gets in our way." Zelda said as she kissed Link's cheek thanks Zelda, for that kiss." Link blushed "You've been doing that since we were kids, and you still do that?" "I don't know, you just excite me in a good way. It means I'm happy to be around you Zelda, I'll make sure that Ganondorf doesn't hurt you." Zelda then had visions of her being kidnaped by Ganondorf since Link left and her father had to save her lots of times "I remember when you were gone, I was kidnaped allot by Ganondorf. And my father had to save me, allot of times." "It's ok Zelda, I will let nothing hurt you." Link said as he wrapped his arms around Zelda his best friend who he fell in love with.

"I know you will Link, you've been with me since we got back to each other." Zelda smiled as she snuggled with Link, meanwhile a few days later Zelda and Link were in the meadow near the lake where they used to play since they were children "Link, I really love the meadow with a lake." Zelda said to Link as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Link smiled as he wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist as they kissed each other while they were in the lake, when they were drying off Link had to tell Zelda something "Zelda, this is a great place to start my new life back here." "What do you mean?" "Well Zelda, I mean when we both get married. We'll do allot of things, like we'll have children of our own." Link couldn't get any happier than he is now "How many children would you like?" Zelda asked "As many as you want princes, I'll make sure I am there to support you in any way I can." Link smiled as he placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder "You'll be my queen, and no one can change that." Link said to Zelda.

Later on when everyone was asleep in Hyrule castle, Ganondorf got in Hyrule castle walls when he slowly opened the door to Zelda's room. She was asleep, so he write a note to tell Link where Zelda is and how to find her as Ganondorf slowly kidnap Zelda and brought her out of the castle walls without being caught, hours later when Zelda woke up, she was in chains and was in a dungeon. She remembered that Link took her there years ago before they were apart "WHere am I?" Zelda tried to free herself but no matter how hard she tried nothing will happen, then Ganondorf walked in "Well princess, I see you had a good night sleep." Zelda then looked angry at Ganondorf "Where am I you freak?!" she growled "Let me go! and I will not hurt you!" "Not until you give me the triforce of wisdom princess, or you will never see Link again." Ganondorf walked to the door "You have til tonight to decide!" Ganondorf slammed the door as Zelda started to cry "Link where are you? I really need you to save me." Zelda moaned in sadness.

 **Chapter 5 preview**

 **Link woke up the next morning and has been looking for Zelda ever since he didn't see her in the castle, so he looked in Zelda's room to see a note on Zelda's bed it said.**

 _ **Dear Link**_

 _ **I have kidnapped Zelda, so you have til tonight to get her out of my castle or the triforce of wisdom is mine, better hurry.**_

 _ **Ganondorf**_

 **Link looked at the note, now he was worried about Zelda, what if Ganondorf hurt Zelda? what will he do to her? "I have to find her, I can not let Ganondorf hurt her. He can hurt me all he wants, but no one messes with my girl!" Link grabbed his sword and shield as he left Hyrule castle walls to find Zelda, he was hoping that she was alright and that Ganondorf didn't hurt her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Link woke up the next morning and has been looking for Zelda ever since he didn't see her in the castle, so he looked in Zelda's room to see a note on Zelda's bed it said.

 _Dear Link_

 _I have kidnapped Zelda, so you have til tonight to get her out of my castle or the triforce of wisdom is mine, better hurry._

 _Ganondorf_

Link looked at the note, now he was worried about Zelda, what if Ganondorf hurt Zelda? what will he do to her? "I have to find her, I can not let Ganondorf hurt her. He can hurt me all he wants, but no one messes with my girl!" Link grabbed his sword and shield as he left Hyrule castle walls to find Zelda, he was hoping that she was alright and that Ganondorf didn't hurt her.

The more walking Link did, he still couldn't find Zelda "I should have been there for when Zelda needed me, why didn't I hear Ganondorf trying to hurt Zelda?" Link was all angry at himself for everything he is blaming on himself, he looked at the sky "You said you'll both be there for me! but you're not..." Link was about to cry "It's my fault." he sobbed "It's all my fault." Link sobbed harder as a fairy appeared "Hey you, don't cry." Link looked up to see a fairy that was around a same size as a bird "What do you want?" he asked "I understand that you miss your parents." "How do you know that? you weren't there." Link said as he got up and looked at the fairy "Look at the water." the fairy pointed a lake in front of Link "It's just my reflection." Link groaned as the fairy tapped on the water "Look harder." Link looked harder through this reflection he can see his father and mother "See, they live in you. No matter if they are gone or not, they're always alive and within you." Link looked at the sky to see his mother and father as ghosts in the sky.

 _"Link, you have forgotten about us."_ the mother said to Link in the sky "How could have I?" Link asked _"Loo inside yourself Link."_ his father's ghost said _"You have become more than you are now, you must take the king's place as king of Hyrule as soon as he retires."_ Link looked at his ghost parents in the sky "How could I stop Ganondorf and save Zelda? I don't even know how." _"All you do is look at yourself, remember who you are."_ his ghost mother said in the sky _"You are our son, you must believe in what you can do. Say things that you can do anything, don't give up. We're counting on you, we'll always be watching over you and Zelda, the triforce of courage will help you free Zelda from Ganondorf. It'll help you stop him."_

"I'll remember those words mother and father." Link replied as his parents's ghosts faded away within seconds "So, now will you save Zelda and fight Ganondorf?" the fairy asked "I'll fight Ganondorf, now I know that I can save Zelda and fight Ganondorf." Link replied as he started walking again to Ganondorf's castle and find Zelda to save her, and he will never give up until his mission is done. Once he got to Ganondorf's castle, he was scared just a little, but he knew that he has to save Zelda before Ganondorf hurts her, so he went in his castle. Link walked as quite as possible not to make noise for Ganondorf to hear, soon her was in the dungeon trying to find Zelda. Zelda was in chains in her cell, she was crying when Link heard her from the door, he opened the door to see Zelda in chains "Link?" Zelda asked "It's me," he told her as he broke the chains and Zelda was free "I've came here to get you out of here." Zelda ran up to Link and gave him a hug "I knew you would come for me." she said.

"Now, let's get out of here before Ganondorf tries to stop us." Link and Zelda ran til they got to the front door of the castle when Ganondorf appeared from behind them "Leaving so soon?" he asked "Why don't you two want to stay? my party's just getting started." "No way, you're trying to hurt my best friend!" LInk growled at Ganondorf "You're both not leaving until Zelda gives me the triforce of wisdom." Ganondorf said "You will never get it Ganondorf!" Zelda roared "You will stay away from me and Link, you better not hurt me or Link." Ganondorf grabbed Link and threw him to the ground "Link!" Zelda shouted in a worried voice "You both are in trouble again, but this time no one is going to save you both." Ganondorf grabbed Zelda "And here's what I wanted to tell you in front of Link; I've killed Link's parents and your mother." after Ganondorf said that he killed the queen of Hyrule and Link's parents, Link then shoved Ganondorf away from Zelda "You murdered my parents! and Zelda's mother! how could you do such a thing?!" Link roared as Ganondorf got up as he and Link with Zelda fight Ganondorf. As they went up the stairs Zelda was hit by Ganondorf and ended up on the ground near the stairs to the highest part of Ganondorf's castle.

Ganondorf was close to falling off from the highest part of his castle "Please Link, help me." Ganondorf said, Link smiled at him as he looked at Ganondorf with his evil eyes "Go, go away Ganondorf." Link growled "And never come back." Link kicked Ganondorf off of the highest part of the castle as he fell til he hit the ground in the water, Link looked to see Zelda on the ground but no moving "Zelda!" Link hurried towards Zelda, he held her in his arms "Please Zelda don't do this." Link started to have tears rolling down his face "Zelda come on," he said trying to shake her awake "You have to wake up!" he sobbed "Zelda, I'll get you help as soon as I can." Link knew that the people in Hyrule castle walls will be able to help, so he carried Zelda back to Hyrule castle, in the castle of Hyrule Link took Zelda to her bedroom and stayed with her until something happen. Zelda was sleeping on her bed, Link grew worried that he will never get to marry her, he was believing that she is dad. So Link had his head on her chest trying to hear Zelda's heart beat, when within a few seconds Zelda started breathing as Link heard her heart beating, she was alive. Link looked at Zelda to see her eyes opening up, her face was bruised as her arms were sore.

"Link?" she asked weakly at the fact that he was with her the whole time "Zelda!" Link gave Zelda a hug "I was so worried that I wouldn't be able, to see you again." "I'm fine now Link, my arms feel sore right now." Zelda groaned "Ganondorf hit you, but I stopped him." "That's what happened, did you thought I was dead?" Zelda asked, as Link smiled "I thought you were dead until I heard you breathing again, you were out for a couple of hours." Zelda looked at Link as she pulled him over as they kissed again, the king of Hyrule came into Zelda's bedroom "My daughter's alive!" he said as he gave Zelda and Link a hug "I was worried that I lost my daughter." "She's alive now your highness, she's ok." Link smiled "Link, thank you for saving my daughter's life." the king told him "No problem your highness." he said.

A few days later in Hyrule castle was the day that Link was going to be part of the castle, it was the same day as Link and Zelda's wedding "For Link, since he is marrying my daughter. He is now king of Hyrule!" Zelda's father said as Link and Zelda looked at each other "You may kiss the bride." Link and Zelda finally kissed and now, Link is the new king of Hyrule and Zelda his wife is now queen of Hyrule, and with Ganondorf defeated. Hyrule is once again safe.

 **The end!**

 **Oh wait a second, there's a sequel will be out soon called "A Hyrule Christmas" stay posted for more.**


End file.
